something better
by daydise
Summary: 'sometimes great opportunities are right in front of us but we don't see them because we choose not to.' / snowbarry


something better

* * *

This is a oneshot. Creds to Audien for his song, Something Better ft. Lady Antebellum. I don't own The Flash. Also, events from the show may not be in chronological order here.

* * *

i never met you, but i know you're out there;

* * *

Caitlin is sick of it. Her parents constantly nag her, and her so called friends make fun of her. She's sick of her mum trying to set her up, and her friends making having a guy friend completely and utterly impossible. She's fine with her life- really. Maybe it does get a little lonely, and maybe she has too many walls guarding herself, but she's happy.

She knows there's a person out there that will put up with her OCD and coldness. She knows there's a person who will tear down her carefully constructed walls.

She just hasn't found him yet.

And so what if she's been bullied since primary school? All that matters is her happiness and her career.

* * *

if i cross the oceans, would you be there?;

* * *

Maybe she does get a little sick of Australia (or maybe she just has a feeling that moving to Central City is good decision). And maybe Dr. Wells inviting her to the famous S.T.A.R. Labs was enough incentive for her.

So she moves across the world (maybe hoping she'll meet the person).

;

She meets Ronnie. At first, she's apprehensive. This Ronnie likes to skydive and go riding without a helmet. He likes to eat things he's never tried and is the type of person who would ride shopping carts in the street. He's everything she's not- she's ice and he's fire, and he's determined to melt her.

It's not until he makes her try Indian food that she realises that he's the one. He has climbed her carefully constructed walls and waltzed into her cold, cold heart, and warmed it up.

So when he dies, something inside of her dies. The heat in her heart is dead now, too.

* * *

a stranger's eyes that somehow look familiar;

* * *

Caitlin isn't proud of the fact that she has pushed everyone away, but she can't stop what she had started nine months ago. She isn't proud of her first sentence, that wasn't to do with anything medical, to Barry Allen.

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life and the explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go."

She knows it's not his fault and he was just pointing out the truth, but his statement feels like an icy dagger in her icy heart. It shouldn't hurt, but it does. Maybe it's because making her smile was Ronnie's thing.

;

There's something in his eyes when he's off running. It's hard determination, and she's reminded of Ronnie.

;

Caitlin learns that she's wrong. Barry's eyes are so much like Ronnie's, but nothing at all at the same time.

There's the promise of return every time Barry leaves her.

* * *

i know that when it's you, i'll remember;

* * *

Caitlin is a scientist, yet she's read countless stories where the main character feels electricity when they touch their true love.

As much as she denies it, that it is physically impossible and it's just the emotional part of the human brain that is overreacting to touches of a significant other, she knows it's true. She felt it when she held hands with Ronnie.

Keyword: felt.

Why doesn't she feel it when she touches Ronnie?

She reasons that it's because it's not really Ronnie. It's Ronnie and Dr. Stein.

* * *

so wait for me;

* * *

Barry knows he's hung up on Iris, and he's been told one too many times. Sometimes he wonders how Iris herself doesn't know.

And Barry's desperate to get out of this hole that he had dug himself in. The options are either; keep digging for Iris, or climb out and meet someone that also makes his heart race as fast as he runs. (He subconsciously makes a silent apology to whoever is meant for him and waiting).

He reasons that Iris is obviously the one, and digs a little deeper.

* * *

i swear i'll find you;

* * *

It's not until his confession to Iris that he knows for sure that Iris isn't the one.

It's not until Caitlin realises she'd rather stay in Central City than leave with a very much alive Ronnie that she knows that he isn't the one.

They both promise to find the one, but Caitlin is busy working at the lab, and Barry has his plate full with the Flash.

* * *

climbing every wall that hides you;

* * *

Caitlin is sitting in Jitters. She's waiting for Jay, but she guesses he's been held up S.T.A.R. Labs, because it's been about half an hour since he said he'd come.

She tries not to be disappointed. Maybe there's a criminal-

"Hey, Cait!"

She whips her head around and sees Barry walk towards her.

"What's up?"

She bites her lip and looks down.

"I'm just about to leave-"

Barry senses that there's something wrong, and is quick to say, "With me!" He's going to get to the bottom of Cait's sadness. He swoops her up and carries her bridal style, with her protesting all the while, and he rushes out of Jitters towards the park.

Caitlin ignores the electricity she feels when he's holding her. She rides it off as 'travelling at super speed'.

;

It's not until Caitlin throws a snowball at a complete stranger that she realises something.

She'd never do something like this before Barry. Even with Ronnie.

She pauses mid-throw, and analyses the situation. Why wouldn't she do this with Ronnie? Why wouldn't she do-

"Cait, come help me build some walls!" She turns to the source of the voice. He's laughing, and his cheeks are rosy and his smile is infectious. His eyes are as bright as Christmas lights. He's so unbelievably happy, that he isn't even using his superspeed.

Wait. Walls. That's it.

Ronnie had climbed over, and waltzed his way. Barry had super sonic punched his way through, and came at her heart running.

She doesn't know what to feel about that.

* * *

i know that we were meant for something better;

* * *

They're at her apartment, and Caitlin finally decides to tell him why she was at Jitters.

"I was meeting Jay."

"He didn't come, did he?"

Caitlin shakes her head, and tries to hide the disappointment (and water) in her eyes. Barry feels a rush of anger. How can Jay do that? How could he hurt her? He never trusted Jay anyway.

"You deserve so much better, Cait."

Caitlin hiccups, and laughs a little.

"You too, Barry. You deserve someone who makes you happy. I'm glad you're with Patty."

* * *

so wait for me;

the world is changing;

underneath, the ground is shaking;

* * *

;;;

Somehow, they end up in the same situation, over and over, with Caitlin left more broken each time she thinks she's found the one, and Barry left annoyed and shattered over the fact that he can't keep a relationship due to his 'extracurriculars'.

Caitlin is leaning on Barry's shoulder, and he has his arm slung around her shoulders as they sit outside of S.T.A.R Labs on the curb at night.

Caitlin breaks the silence.

"Why does this always happen to us?"

Barry is silent for a while. Honestly, he doesn't know. Some force is probably working against them, and Caitlin is the least deserving person to not find true love. So maybe-

"you and i were meant for something better;"

;;;

* * *

 **I'm kind of doing a series of these kinds of oneshots because they're fun to write. Songs are great. Stay tuned ! (ha ha get it?) Anyway, sorry if the grammar is dogdy or there's some formatting thing, I've written this and uploaded from my phone.**

review xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
